Solo el comienzo
by MandyLittleton
Summary: Bella y Edward han sido amigos desde que tenían dos años. Después de que los padres de Bella se divorciaran, y ella tuviera que mudarse a Phoenix, Bella va a visitar a su gran perdido amigo. Cuando ella regresa a Forks, porque él no la recuerda? HIATUS


Disclaimer : La historia es de SienaCullen, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Prologo **

-Simplemente no funcionó, ok? No puedo quedarme en este estúpido pequeño pueblo más!-

-Renee, como puedes siquiera decir eso? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, tu solo vas a tirarlo todo como si fuera un pedazo de basura?-

-Si, Charlie, eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacer-

Bella podía escuchar a sus padres discutiendo sobre la lluvia cayendo en el porche, ella no podía mentir diciendo que no estaba asustada. Aunque sus padres discutieran bastante, nunca había sido tan malo.

Ella tendía a esconderse afuera hasta que sus padres pararan de gritarse el uno al otro, lo que a veces, parecían ser horas. Usualmente, su mejor amigo Edward venía y se sentaba a su lado. Como siempre, el estaba sentado a su lado ahora, mientras ella cubría sus orejas con sus pálidas manos.

-Esta bien, Bella- Edward susurró, con el brazo alrededor de sus pequeños y frágiles hombros –Todo estará bien. Van a parar pronto-

Ella le creyó, pero solo porque eso era lo que ella quería pensar. Por supuesto ellos nunca iban a parar. Ellos no han parado en días, asi que ¿por qué iban a hacer el honor de parar esta noche?

Un estruendo fue escuchado por los dos niños, y Bella se encogió. Ella volteó su cara hacia el hombro de Edward , mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir. Aquí es cuando es mas aterrador, cuando los ruidos fuertes comienzan. Aquí es cuando Bella se llena de horror y ansiedad.

-Dejame ir, Charlie!-

El silencio se sintió como un millon de pequeñas agujas estando atrapadas en sus orejas dolorosa y lentamente.

Bella no entendía porque sus padres estaban peleando, ellos eran felices solo hacia unos meses, asi que, qué los había apartado? Porque su padre estaba hablando sobre tirarlo todo?

-Bella- Renee apareció detrás de ellos en el porche, pero ninguno de los niños se dieron vuelta. Renee vino y se sentó al lado otro de Bella, y suavemente tomo su mano. Cuando levantó la vista, Bella se dio cuenta, su linda cara rayada y manchada con con ira y lágrimas. –Bella, te importaría venir adentro por un minuto? Tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo-

Edward escuchó el potente motor del Mercedes de su padre, y miró hacia arriba. Carlisle estaba estacionando en la entrada de la casa de Bella, con la puerta del pasajero abierta, esperando. El miró a través de la lluvia a las tres personas sentadas en el porche, con el rostro vacío y triste. Mirando como si entendiera.

Edward se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto de su padre sin decir una palabra. Él se despidió de Bella y le susurró un "Buenas noches" , a continuación Bella fue llevada adentro y se sentó en la dispareja mesa de la cocina que no concordaba con el conjunto amarillo en ella.

Su padre se sentó junto a ella y su madre se sentó del otro lado. Los dos tomaron las manos de ella y comenzaron a hablar.

A pesar de que estaban tratando de hacer que Bella conprendiera, ella aún se encontró a si misma con una sensación de malestar y confusión. Ella podía solo tener 6 años, pero no era estúpida. Ella sabía porque sus padres la hicieron sentarse, porque eso pasaba en la TV y en las películas muchas veces. Fue así de sencillo.

-Estamos dejando Forks?- Bella susurró, su voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Su madre se inclinó hacia adelante para llevar un mechón del cabello de Bella detrás de su oreja. Volvió a caer el mechón sobre su rostro pero no se molestó en acomodarlo de nuevo. –Es lo mejor, te lo prometo, mi amor-

-Adónde vamos? Papá va a venir? Qué pasa con Edward? Qué pasa con Alice? Carlisle y Esme..?- Luchó por terminar.

Alice era la otra amiga de Bella y la hermana de Edward, ellas no eran tan cercanas como Edward y Bella, sin embargo. Ellos conectaban de una manera diferente. No era ni de lejos tan profundo.

-Todavía puedes verlos. Vamos a visitarlos, para que puedas ver a tu papá y a tus amigos- Su mamá dijo. Ella se dio cuenta de que su madre llevaba la mayor parte de la conversación, tal vez porque su padre lucía como si estuviera por comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Pero yo no quiero dejar a papá. Yo no quiero dejar a Edward- Ella dijo, formando un puchero con sus labios y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho. A ella no le gustaba esto.

-Lo siento cariño, pero así es como tiene que ser. Nos vamos dentro de unos días, una vez que empaquemos todas nuestras cosas-

Bella miró hacia abajo, a la cubierta marrón en la que estaba sentada. Ella iba a extrañar todo, Edward, su padre, Alice, su casa…

-Adónde vamos?-

-Phoenix, en Arizona-

El pensamiento hizo que las lágrimas de Bella comenzaran a fluir de nuevo, Arizona no era… caliente? Nada como Forks. Como iba a sobrevivir sin la lluvia y el frío? Que iba a hacer ella sin su hogar?

-Comenzaremos a empacar en la mañana- Su mama dijo luego de unos largos minutos de silencio. Miró alrededor de la cocina, claramente observandolo todo, aunque en el interior, sabía que su mamá no podía esperar por irse de este lugar. –Aún te amamos…mucho, mucho-

Bella se apartó de su madre y fue hacia su padre. Él respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y acercandola hacia él. Besó su cabello mientras que las lágrimas caían sobre sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Ella no podía decir que no había visto esto venir. Con todo el griterío, y el ruido, ella sabía que algo andaba mal. Ella solo tenía 6 años, pero sabía mucho para su edad.

Ella solo tenía 6 años, y sus padres se estaban separando.

No solo sus padres se estaban separando, tambien Edward y Bella serían separados. Dejando de verse por meses, tal vez por años. Todo sería un cambio, después de verse el uno al otro todos los días a todas horas.

Eso es lo que los mejores amigos hacen, no?. Que será de su amistad ahora?

Mas tarde esa noche, mientras Bella estaba acostada en su cama en posición fetal, dejando que sus lágrimas fluyeran bajando por su nariz y cayendo en la almohada, no podía dejar de pensar en los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme. Ellos siempre eran tan felices juntos. Ellos nunca peleaban. Ellos siempre dormían en la misma cama, a diferencia de sus padres. Porque sus padres no podían ser como ellos? Porque no podían ser simplemente felices?

Sentía como si estuviera llorando desde su alma, no solo desde sus ojos castaños. Se sentía demasiado poderoso para no ser lágrimas de tristeza, en vez de soledad.

Si ella pudiera, habría ido ya a la casa de los Cullen y le habría dicho a Edward lo que sucedió esa noche. Pero los Cullen vivían en una casa en la profundidad del bosque, cerca del río Callawah; ella nunca podría hacerlo a menos de que estuviera conduciendo. Bella tendría que decirle a Edward mañana, cuando sus padres conduzcan hasta su casa, como cualquier otra mañana de sábado.

Se quedó dormida lenta y dolorosamente, y las lágrimas nunca pararon.

Temprano esa mañana, Bella y su padre iban camino hacia la mansion Cullen. Era como otra casa para Bella, venía aquí con mucha frecuencia. Asi que no solo iba a extrañar su casa con su mamá y su papá, también extrañaría a la casa de los Cullen. Especialmente a la casa de los Cullen.

-Vendré a recogerte después del almuerzo, Bells- Dijo su padre, inclinandose para besar a su única y amada hija. Él ya se estaba preguntando como viviría sin su pequeña niña. –Te amo, hija-

La voz de Bella se sacudió mientras abría la puerta y obligaba a las palabras salir. –También te amo papá. Nos vemos más tarde-

Ella atravesó el resbaladizo césped verde y fue directamente hacia la puerta dónde Edward y su familia estaban esperando. Edward fue el primero en tomar su mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si la fuera a perder pronto.

-Edward- Bella todavía se sentía molesta después de anoche, ella sabía que su madre estaba empacando en ese momento. Eso era todo. –Yo… nos vamos de Forks. Mi mamá y yo, digo-

-Qué? Porqué?- Podía ver que Edward estaba horrorizado. Sorprendido. Confundido.

-Qué está pasando Bella?- dijo Alice, dando un paso adelante y tomando su otra mano. Alice era pequeña para su edad, tenía extremidades cortas y un cuerpo pequeño. Su pelo negro y puntiagudo destacando en su cabeza, apuntando en todas direcciones. Eso era Alice.

-Mi… mis padres, solo están… mamá no, de verdad… ella…- Luchó con las palabras, no a causa de las lágrimas, sino porque no podía explicarse ella misma.

Esme y Carlise se acercaron y la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Los dos olían delicioso, como siempre. Algo así como vainilla y canela. No solo olían bien, también eran bonitos. Muy bonitos, al igual que Edward y Alice.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella- dijo Esme, de rodillas delante de mí, bloqueando a Edward y a Alice de mi vista. –Tu sabes que todo se arreglará. A veces… cosas así pasan. Solo tiene que ser-

Bella miró hacia abajo y apretó la mano de Edward. Ella iba a extrañar todo tanto… Ella apenas conseguiría un adiós. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Adónde irás?- Edward preguntó, sonando un poco enojado. Probablemente porque el estaba siendo dejado de lado. Eso era tan Edward.

-Arizona- Bella suspiró con nostalgia.

-Eso no es demasiado lejos. Podemos visitarte- dijo Carlisle, sonriéndome. Bella no podía devolverle la sonrisa, pero ella podía tratar. –Y tu visitarás a tu padre, no?-

-Claro… Si- Bella asintió con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos por un momento. –Nos vamos mañana-

Todos en la habitacion quedaron en silencio por un momento, y Bella pensó que había dicho algo malo, pero por supuesto que lo era. Ella estaba por tirar el mundo de Edward aparte.

-Mañana?- dijeron Edward y Alice, en perfecta sincronía. En algún momento Bella pensó que ellos eran gemelos.

-Bella, eso es demasiado pronto- dijo Edward, terco y con el ceño fruncido.

-No es que quiera ir, Edward!- Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. –Podemos simplemente… divertirnos hoy? No quiero pensar en esto. He tenido que pensarlo toda la noche y…-

-Buena idea Bella- dije Esme, sonriendo. –Que tal si todos vamos a la cocina y desayunamos? Ustedes debn tener hambre.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la isla de la cocina de lujo de los Cullen. Todo estaba hecho de acero inoxidable y mármol blanco. Incluso los utensilios valían mas de lo que el padre de Bella hacía en un año.

-Entonces, que haremos hoy?- Esme preguntó amablemente. Todos sabían que ella estaba tratando de cambiar de tema sobre lo que Bella había anunciado, pero todo el mundo lo encontró difícil.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al centro comercial- la pequeña Alice sonrió en su manera muy-Alice.

-Fuimos al centro comercial ayer- dijo Edward, claramente no divertido. Estaba concentrado en comer su trozo de brownie.

-Y el día anterior. Y el día anterior a ese- dijo Carlisle, sonriendo a su hija con adoración. Todos sabían que Carlisle amaba a sus hijos mas que a nada.

Alice se desplomó en su asiento.

-Podemos solo… pasar el rato aquí?- dijo Bella, sonriendo un poco a modo de disculpa. Se sentía mal por tomar su sábado con algo tan aburrido como merodeando alrededor de la casa.

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Por supuesto, cariño- dijo Esme –Nosotros entendemos-

Bella no se entendia a si misma. Entonces, como Carlisle y Esme la entendían? Supuso que ellos sabían todo.

-Vamos a subir las escaleras- dijo Edward, mirandome y bajando de su taburete. Tomó mi mano y me llevó escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto, dónde nos sentamos en el suelo, contra la cama, como siempre.

-No puedes reemplazarme Edward- dijo Bella, mirándolo fijamente y mordiendo su labio.

-Nunca te reemplazaré. Tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Como puedes siquiera decir eso, Bells?-

Bella bajo la vista hacia su falda y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella sabía que tan pronto como sus padres le dijeron que se iban a mudar, que esto sería difícil. Dejar a Edward sería tan difícil como dejar a su papá. Si no más difícil.

-No podemos olvidarnos del otro. Tenemos que escribirnos todos los días- dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia ella, sonriendo, no solo con sus labios color rosa, si no también con sus ojos color verde esmeralda. La vista hizo que Bella quiera enterrar su rostro en su hombro y echarse a llorar.

-No voy a olvidarte. Nunca. Sólo estoy preocupada de que conozcas a otra chica y de que ella sea tu nueva mejor amiga-

-Por supuesto que no. Nadie puede reemplazarte como mi mejor amiga-

-Ni siquiera cuando seamos mayores?. Cuando seamos adolescentes?-

-No te irás por tanto tiempo. Estarás de vuelta en unos pocos años. Lo prometo-

Ambos niños miraron hacia abajo, inseguros de su futuro, a pesar de que solo tenían séis, ellos sabían que sería mejores amigos por siempre. Hasta que el infierno se congele.

-Tenemos que empezar la escuela secundaria juntos- dijo Edward, volviéndose hacia Bella, sonriéndole como si tuvieran un secreto. Se veía emocionado.

-Así lo haremos- prometió Bella, apretando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos. Ella esperaba que nunca lo olvidaría y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Edward observó la inocencia de Bella, su adorable rostro, sus mejillas rosadas, su largo cabello castaño, sus ojos del color del chocolate con leche derretidos al sol… y se preguntó.

¿Cómo iba a vivir sin su mejor amiga?

Entonces Alice saltó dentro de la habitación, rompiendo el silencio con sus altos saltos y sus chillidos agudos. Ella estaba aplaudiendo y sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

-Bella, Edward! Ustedes creían que iban a dejarme fuera de esto, verdad?-

Edward y Bella suspiraron, pero ambos sonrieron a su otra amiga, una amiga que no tenía idea de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

Alice se sentó frente a los dos, y cruzó las piernas. –Vamos a recordar nuestros buenos momentos-

Edward miró a Bella -Um…No creo que sea una buena idea, Alice-

-No, Edward. Podría ser bueno- Bella sonrió agradecida pero se volvió hacia Alice.

-Ok, yo voy primero!-Alice chilló y se puso de rodillas. –Recuerden ese momento, cuando estábamos jugando a verdad o reto, y Bella tuvo que comer tierra!-

Bella rodó sus ojos –Si, lo recuerdo. No fue tan malo-

-Bueno, recuedo cuando estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y Bella decidió esconderse en la lavadora… Le tomó a mi mamá un rato darse cuenta que Bella estaba ahí antes de que tirara un montón de cosas para lavar ahí!- Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió mientras que Bella cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño.

-Qué es esto?- Bella echó las manos en alto, pero seguía sonriendo. Esa era la única manera en la Edward sabía que estaba bromeando. –El día molestar a bella?-

-Tonta Bella- Edward deslizó su brazo por sus hombros y tiró de ella abajo a su regazo para que él pudiera alborotar su cabello. –Todos los días son el día de molestar a Bella-

Bella suspiró, y antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de preguntar porque, ella estaba llorando en su regazo. Alice lo miró confundida, pero sólo se encogió de hombros y frotó el hombro de Bella.

Edward no podía entender lo que Bella estaba pasando, él nunca había tenido que mudarse. A pesar de que había una cosa que Edward si entendía, que ambos debían dejar a su mejor amigo. El sentía su dolor, y pronto, él también estaba llorando. Lloraron juntos, hasta que Charlie llegó para buscar a Bella. Era el momento de decir adiós, pero parecía ser demasiado pronto.

-Voy a llamarte- Bella estaba empujando lejos las lágrimas ahora. Ella era una chica fuerte. –Cada día. Y tu vas a atender, ok?-

Edward asintió con la cabeza, y se dieron un largo abrazo. Alice pronto se unió, pero Charlie le dijo a Bella que ya era hora. Esme y Carlisle le dieron a Bella un abrazo aún mas largo, Esme tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y la boca de Carlisle estaba convertida en una triste mueca.

-Te amo, Edward- dijo Bella, desde la ventana de la patrulla de policia de su padre. Ella lo odiaba –No te olvides de mí-

-Por supuesto que no- susurró Edward, con lágrimas punzantes en las esquinas de sus ojos. Alice se aferró a su mano, llorando también. El sinuoso camino de entrada de los Cullen hacia abajo parecía ser interminable.

Cuando Charlie y Bella llegaron a casa, la casa no era nada sino cajas. Bueno, claramente, la mayoría de las posesiones en la casa eran de la madre de Bella. Bella notó a su padre mirando alrededor tristemente, luego mirándola a ella. Ella lo echaría de menos, y aunque ella era joven, sabía que él la echaría de menos también.

Renee vino tambaleando desde la cocina, llevando una caja mas grande de lo que su delgado cuerpo podía manejar. Charlie la tomó y la puso en la puerta.

-Gracias, Charlie-

-Asi que… tienes todos tus vuelos reservados para mañana? Todo esta arreglado?- Charlie se quejó, llevando sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando hacia abajo.

-Si. Todo esta arreglado. Nos vamos mañana por la mañana temprano-

Bella miró el suelo jugando con una esquina de su camiseta. Las lágrimas se sentían secas y frías en sus mejillas, pero no desaparecerían.

-Bella, cariño, no llores- Ok, tal vez no estaban tan secas.-Vas a visitarme cada verano.

-Cada verano?- Bella susurró, sorprendida.—Eso es sólo una vez al año!-

-Si, pero… -Charlie miró a Renee con una expresión helada. Bella todavía podía ver la tristeza en ellos, sin embargo. –Es solo la forma en la que tiene que ser. A veces… en la vida… tienes que olvidar lo que no quieres hacer, y… ser fuerte- Él apretó sus manos. –Eres una chica fuerte. Tu puedes hacerlo-

El labio inferior de Bella y todo su cuerpo temblaban… todo era demasiado. Se sentía enferma. Se sentía triste. Y aún no se habían ido.

Ella no se sentía fuerte.

Al igual que en las últimas semanas, Renee había hecho que Bella comiera separada de Charlie. Charlie comía en el restaurant calle abajo, mientras Renee le hacía la cena a Bella. Y sus cenas no siempre eran… comestibles. Bella se comprometió a aprender a cocinar pronto. Muy pronto.

Bella cortésmente eligió el espárrago recubierto de chocolate de Renee, con mucho cuidado. Después de un rato, su madre agarró la comida y le dio a Bella yogurt. Ella estaba hambrienta, pero esto tenía que hacer.

-Asi que… te despediste de Edward hoy- dijo Renee, mirando hacia su propio yogurt de fresa, y moviendo el contenido con su cuchara.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Y Alice?-

Bella asintió de nuevo.

-Te echarán de menos?-

Bella quería saber porque su madre hacía tantas preguntas estúpidas. Una vez más, estaba tan atrapada en sus propios problemas, tenía dificultades para comprender a su hija de séis años de edad.

Un niño de seís años no debería tener problemas.

-Si. Lo harán. Puedo irme a la cama?- preguntó Bella, bajando su cuchara y perdiendo el apetito instantáneamente. Sin esperar una respuesta, ella pisoteó las escaleras y cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación.

La habitación de Bella siempre había sido muy vieja para ella, tenía un escritorio, una cama doble, y una mecedora en la esquina. Charlie había pintado la habitación de verdad cuando se mudaron aquí. Renee había arreglado los muebles.

Bella se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama. Tiró de la colcha que su abuela le hizo e inhaló tan profundo como pudo. Todavía olía como ella. Como a romero y lavanda.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía creer que su madre estuviera haciéndole esto. Ella sintió como si sus piernas hubieran sido sacadas de abajo y cayó de bruces sobre el frío suelo de madera.

Como no podía dormir, deambuló hacia abajo buscando un vaso de agua. En su camino a la cocina, ella escuchó un sonido profundo y triste, se dio cuenta que venía del sofá.

Su padre estaba llorando.

-Papa?- Ella susurró, subiéndose al sofá y sentándose en el apoyabrazos. Su padre estaba tumbado a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos. La luna brillaba a través de la ventana, arrojando un destello brillante de luz a sus ojos.- Oh, papá, no llores-

Charlie se acercó a Bella y se aferró a su mano. Bella se puso a llorar, y Charlie fue quién la reconforto a ella. Estaba todo tan mezclado. Era todo tan confuso. Ninguno sabía que esto iba a suceder. Ni siquiera Charlie.

-Tendrías que ir a la cama, cariño- Charlie dijo después de un minuto de lágrimas silenciosas-Es tarde. Siento haberte despertado.-

-No lo hiciste. Iba a buscar un vaso de agua- dijo Bella en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a su madre.-Buenas noches, papá. Te amo-

-También te amo, Bells- Charlie resopló, alisando el cabello de Bella. –Que tengas un buen sueño-

Bella vagó de regreso a su habitación, y al instante se quedó dormida, pensando en su angustiado padre llorando en el sofá.

-Bella?. Bella, cariño, es hora de irse-

Bella abrió los ojos y suspiró. Era el momento de dejar Forks. Era hora de dejar a su padre. Era hora de dejar a Edward, Alice, Esme y Carlisle.

Bella se vistió con las ropas que su madre le dejó y metió su pijama en su mochila. Ella lo tiró por encima de su hombro, y se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, una camiseta de encaje. Ella nunca usaba esto en Forks. Tampoco usaba pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

Charlie estaba esperando afuera en su patrulla de policia, apoyado en ella. Bella le dijo adiós a la casa y camino hacia afuera a la chispiante lluvia. Todavía estaba oscuro, y hacía mucho frío.

-Cuida de ti misma, Renee- dijo Charlie, sonriendo amablemente a Renee y tomando su mano. Sacudieron sus manos rigidamente, y luego Charlie se inclinó hacia abajo para hablar con Bella.

-Te voy a extrañar papá- Bella dijo en voz baja, las lágrimas aún sin fluir. Podía sentir un nudo en la parte posterior de la garganta, sin embargo.

-También voy a extrañarte, Bells. Pero está bien. Podemos hablar por teléfono, y puedo visitarte, y tu también puedes visitarme… va a ser como si nunca te hubieras ido-

Se abrazaron, entonces Renee tomó la mano de Bella y la condujo hasta el taxi que estaba esperando. A medida que se marchaban, Bella saludó a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y a Edward en su cabeza. Me pregunto si él se daba cuenta que ella se estaba yendo. Me pregunto si él podía sentirlo.

Adiós Forks. Adiós papá. Adiós Edward.

Adiós… Todo.

* * *

><p>Soy muy tonta por estar llorando ya en el primer capítulo? Esto no debería sucederle a ningún niño. Realmente me rompe el corazón.<p>

Que opinan de la historia? Se que solo es el prologo (que me parece muy largo como para ser solo un simple prologo) pero quiero que me den su opinión. Si vale la pena que siga traduciendolo o no.

Por favor dejen reviews, me harían muy felíz, de verdad.

Cuando subiré el proximo cap? Eso depende de los reviews que consiga :)

Atte : MandyLittleton.


End file.
